A multispaced direction-changing transmission, shiftable under load, is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,455, this transmission having a maximum of two clutches disposed, along a common axis, each formed as a so-called double clutch with a common lamella carrier and other parts. The number of parts of such a transmission, for a given number of speed changes, is relatively high and the cost of making the transmission, because of the requirement for a minimum number of parts for a given speed-change capability, is high.